La Rebelión de los Sangre Sucia
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda. Este es un fic crossover de los Rangers con Harry Potter. ¿Que pasaría si los rangers en vez de usar los poderes de un morpher, usaran los de una varita? Descúbrelo en este fic. Reviews por favor .
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Una Nueva Amenaza (crossover Power Rangers/Harry Potter)

_Por LeiaAmidalaSkywalkerNaberrie_

**Prólogo.**

**Disclaimer**: Debo aclarar que nada me pertenece ya que los Power Rangers son propiedad de Saban/Disney y Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.

**Resumen**: Este es un universo alternativo que desarrolla la idea de que ocurriría si los Power Rangers de todas las generaciones fueran a Hogwarts a aprender magia y hechicería. La historia está ambientada en el año 2002, un poco más de 5 años después de la muerte de Voldemort. Para ese año TODOS tienen 15 años, están en quinto grado y la historia se va a centrar especialmente en los red y pink rangers y algunos que no son ni pink ni red rangers como Ashley, Taylor o Sky, entre otros. Esta nueva amenaza se verá con el paso de los capítulos. Ah! Lo olvidaba, es bastante probable que surjan nuevas relaciones de parentesco entre rangers. Y debo decir que Sirius y Fred están vivos (como debe ser!). La historia se desarrolla toda en Inglaterra, así que olvídense que van a salir lugares como Angel Grove, Reefside, Silver Hills, Tierra Ventura, etc.

**Parejas: **de los rangers siguen siendo las mismas parejas que vimos en todas las generaciones, es decir, Kat/Tommy, Ashley/Andros, Kendrix/Leo, Dana/Carter, Jen/Wes, Taylor/Eric, Alyssa/Cole, Syd/Sky, etc De HP, puedo adelantar que será un Harry/Hermione. Sorry por los fans de Ginny, pero odié tanto el final de DH que decidí hacer un Harry/Hermione fic.


	2. Sucesos raros en el mundo mágico

Capítulo 1: Sucesos raros en el mundo mágico

**Capítulo 1: Sucesos raros en el mundo mágico.**

Muchas cosas raras estaban pasando muchos años después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort. En Hogsmeade, en el epicentro del mundo mágico, en el verano del 2002, las familias de sangre limpia no podían vivir tranquilas después de algunos atentados que se habían perpetrado y que tenían de cabeza a los Aurores.

Entre esas familias, se encontraba la familia de una chica morena de 15 años a la que estaban tratando de darle un poco de chocolate para que se recuperara. Estaba pálida y temblaba mucho, parecía haber sido atacada por dementores. Estaba tratando de incorporarse mientras una Auror de pelo castaño la trataba de ayudar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la mujer para ver si es que la chica había recuperado el conocimiento.

-Eso creo –respondió la chica- Pero siento como si no recordara nada salvo cosas horribles y que sentía mucho frío sin saber por qué.

-Es normal que te sientas así –explicó la mujer- sobretodo después de haber sido atacada por un dementor. Ahora que estás bien, lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte a tu casa.

-Lo haré –respondió la chica- De cualquier manera, gracias.

-De nada. Yo sólo cumplí con mi trabajo.

Habiendo dicho esto, la mujer volvió a su guardia nocturna mientras la muchacha se alejaba por las calles de Hogsmeade. La mujer, que se llamaba Hermione Granger, iba sumida en sus pensamientos y un poco preocupada, por que lo último que quería era que cualquier loco psicópata empezara a amenazar la tranquilidad y estabilidad que tanto les costó conseguir a ella, a su marido y al por siempre recordado amigo Ron... a ella le dolía pensar en eso y le daba pena, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en sus labores.

_A los dos días después..._

-Diario de porquería –bufó Hermione mientras veía la portada de "El Profeta" sentada en el escritorio de su oficina y trataba de tomarse un café a la vez.- Tropa de imbéciles, dudo mucho que hayan aprobado los EXTASIS... ¡cómo pueden decir que no hacemos nada!

-¿Y desde cuando le has creído tanto a ese diario? –dijo una mujer pelirroja sonriendo desde el otro lado- Creo que le estás dando mucha importancia a algo que, en mi opinión, no se la merece.

-Tienes razón, Gin –admitió Hermione- Pero me da rabia cada vez que sale este tipo de portadas. Anoche Harry llegó exhausto a casa después de haber sorteado tres dementores. ¡Tres dementores, Ginny! Ya me gustaría verlos a ellos tratando de sortearlos para ver si se atreven a publicar porquerías como la de hoy y se dejan de hablar estupideces sobre los aurores.

-Bueno amiga este es uno de los gajes del oficio –dijo Ginny un poco resignada-. Además, ¿de qué te preocupas? Ese diario hace mucho tiempo que no publica nada que valga realmente la pena. Yo simplemente paso de largo con lo que dicen estos idiotas.

-Cambiemos el tema ¿quieres? –propuso Hermione- Y dime... ¿cómo te ha ido en tus redadas?

-En la última, digamos que sólo lo normal –respondió la pelirroja en un tono neutral- Dementores, Inferis, Vampiros, gente hechizada... lo de siempre. ¿Y tú?

-Mi última redada fue un poco... ligera, por así decirlo –dijo Hermione- sólo me encontré con una chica que había sido atacada por un dementor, pero más allá de eso no pasó nada más...


	3. Amaneciendo en el Callejón Diagon hablan

Título: Amaneciendo en el callejón Diagon Título: Amaneciendo en el callejón Diagon hablando de quidditch.

**Fic: "La Rebelión de los Muggles"**

**Resumen: Este primer capítulo entraremos de lleno a la historia de los rangers en las vacaciones antes de entrar a Hogwarts.**

_Un tiempo prudente después de los ataques..._

En ese día de agosto del 2002, estaba amaneciendo muy lentamente. El cielo tenía un leve tono rosado y todo indicaba que iba a ser un bonito día. El sol parecía brillar radiante a pesar de lo temprano que era e iluminaba de forma natural las callecitas del callejón Diagon.

Pero no todo era felicidad para algunos. En la tercera semana de agosto, algunos estudiantes empezaban a deprimirse por el sólo hecho de que se acababan las vacaciones y especialmente a los de quinto año, ya que se les acercaban los TIMOS... por lo que era muy común ver estudiantes viendo las últimas escobas que llegaban, comiendo helados levitadores o gastando galeones en las tiendas de bromas mágicas, todo con tal de no amargarse mucho la existencia con la idea –agradable para algunos y deprimente para otros- de volver a clases.

Para nuestras protagonistas, la idea de volver a las aulas era agradable... y un poco emocionante, ya que los TIMOS les servirían en un cercano futuro laboral.

Las muchachas ahora estaban concentradas en un difícil trabajo para Historia de la Magia sobre la rebelión de los gigantes de 1472. El profesor Binns, el profesor fantasma, había sido muy claro; había exigido que por lo menos fuesen dos pergaminos largos.

-¡Qué trabajo más estúpido, largo y aburrido! –exclamó una chica de cabello castaño oscuro- ¡Como si esta porquería de ramo fuera ayudarme en los TIMOS...! Por suerte, la academia de Aurores no pide el ÉXTASIS de Historia de la Magia.

-Este trabajo idiota tampoco me va a ayudar mucho para ser una estrella del Quidditch –replicó una muchacha rubia llamada Taylor Earhardt- Seguramente me van a pedir el ÉXTASIS de Historia cuando vaya a presentarme a los entrenamientos de las Holyhead Harpies.

-¿Qué les pasa chicas? –preguntó una chica de pelo castaño claro ondulado llamada Kira Ford- ¿Todavía no terminan el trabajo de Binns? Yo ni lo he empezado... pero por lo menos terminé el trabajo de encantamientos del profesor Black.

-No te culpamos por no querer hacer el trabajo de Binns –agregó Taylor con aburrimiento- La verdad es que yo pensé seriamente en no hacer el trabajo... ¡Por culpa de este ridículo trabajo me perdí el partido entre las Holyhead y los Chudley Cannons! –agregó con ira la chica alzando un puño hacia el cielo.

-Eso no te habría pasado si te hubieras organizado bien en el tiempo –replicó la chica del cabello castaño oscuro que se llamaba Jennifer Scotts, pero sus amigos simplemente la apodaban 'Jen'- Lo que es yo, ya he terminado el trabajo de Herbología para Longbottom, el de Encantamientos para Black, el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para Tonks, el de Pociones para Slughorn, el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para Hagrid... –enumeró la chica.

-Y lo dice como si no fuera nada del otro mundo –observó Kira- pero este año los profesores simplemente se excedieron con los deberes.

-Dímelo a mí –dijo Taylor sarcásticamente- amo tanto hacer los deberes como mi amiga Jen... ¡estoy encantada con ellos! Por no decir que estoy harta –murmuró

-Hablando de Quidditch, niñas... ¡Este año tenemos que ganar la Copa de Quidditch y clasificar en el Interescolar! –exclamó Jen cambiando el tema- Tengo que vengarme de la humillación de perder la final del año pasado con Gryffindor.

-Te apoyo amiga –dijo Taylor apretando los puños- ¡Yo tengo que vengarme del tonto de Eric Myers así sea lo último que haga en la vida...!

Flashback

La final de Quidditch tenía con los nervios de punta a las aficiones de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor ya que era la final. La final más emocionante ya que Gryffindor era el líder de la lista y tenía a Ravenclaw siguiéndolos muy de cerca. A Ravenclaw sólo le faltaban 80 puntos para alcanzar a Gryffindor, lo que obligaba al equipo liderado por su capitana Taylor Earhardt a ganar por lo menos con cien puntos de diferencia con Gryffindor si es que querían llevarse la copa para su Sala Común. En los bastidores antes de salir a jugar...

-Ya sabes Sky –dijo Taylor mirando al buscador de su equipo- Sólo tienes que preocuparte de buscar la snitch, y mientras menos te demores, mejor. ¿Entendido?

-Mientras menos me demore, mejor –repitió Sky.

-Bien. Ahora –miró a sus amigas Kira Ford y Jen Scotts y a otra chica rubia llamada Dana Mitchell y dijo- ustedes tendrán que marcar tantos goles como puedan para aumentar el margen de ventaja antes que Gryffindor reaccione. ¿Entendieron?

-Sí, Taylor –contestaron Dana, Jen y Kira.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes –dijo mirando a sus bateadores, Zhane Linden y T.J. Johnson- Tendrán dos misiones: tendrán que proteger a Sky de las bludgers y tratar de hacer daño al adversario con éstas últimas. ¿Se entendió?.

-Sí, Taylor –contestaron Zhane y T.J.

-Demás está decirles que trataré de proteger el arco lo mejor que pueda... y –volvió a mirar a sus bateadores- van a tener que concentrarse en tratar de hacer daño con las bludgers a los cazadores de Gryffindor: Oliver, Myers y Collins; también a su buscadora, Hammond. Bien, que la suerte nos acompañe.

La gran cortina que cubría la entrada estaba empezando a desaparecer y el equipo de Ravenclaw pudo oír la voz del locuaz comentarista Rocky DeSantos resonar gracias a la magia presentando al equipo de Gryffindor primero.

-Bueno muchachos aquí viene el líder de este año, no sin muchos problemas ya que nosotros los ravenclaws hemos sido su pesadilla este año –la afición de Gryffindor empezó abuchear a Rocky y los slytherins empezaron a burlarse- Arranca Gryffindor con su capitán, Eric Myers y sus compañeros cazadores, Tommy Oliver y Wesley Collins. A la velocidad de la luz aparecen también el portero Carter Grayson y los bateadores Cole Evans y Leo Corbett. Y por último también tenemos a lo más salvable del equipo, la hermosa buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor, Ashley Hammond.

-Limítate a comentar el partido y a presentar al equipo de Ravenclaw antes de que te deje mudo de por vida –le amenazó la profesora de Redacción Mágica Luna Lovegood.

-Y eso que no he dicho lo que pienso de Dana Mitchell y Jen Scotts... –dijo Rocky sin hacer caso omiso de las advertencias de Luna.

-Vuelve a decir eso otra vez y lo lamentarás Rocky DeSantos –lo amenazó Luna mostrando su varita con su serenidad característica.

-Está bien, está bien profesora Lovegood... con ustedes el gran equipo de Ravenclaw...

Taylor miró otra vez a su equipo antes de tomar su escoba y preguntó:

-¿Están todos listos?

-Listos para ganar –se oyó la voz de Jen.

-Así me gusta. Esa es la actitud –dijo Taylor- ¡ARRIBA! –le gritó a su escoba.

-¡ARRIBA! –gritó el resto del equipo a sus escobas.

Todos se montaron en sus escobas mientras Rocky los presentaba alegremente.

-Ahora, con ustedes el gran equipo de Ravenclaw, liderado por su eficiente capitana y pesadilla de Eric Myers, –la afición de Gryffindor volvió a abuchear a Rocky- Taylor Earhardt, seguida de sus fieles cazadoras, Kira Ford, Jen Scotts y Dana Mitchell; siguiendo a las chicas, aparecen los mejores bateadores que nuestra casa haya tenido en mucho tiempo: Zhane Linden y Theodore Jarvis 'T.J.' Johnson y por último nuestro buscador, Schuyler 'Sky' Tate completando la escuadra de Ravenclaw.

-Bien –gritó Madame Hooch desde el medio de la cancha- Earhardt, Myers, a estrecharse la mano. Y espero un juego limpio y sin problemas.

Eric y Taylor avanzaron hasta el medio de la cancha hasta quedar de frente. Taylor le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico de Gryffindor, lo que era recíproco ya que Eric parecía mirarla a ella como si después del resultado del partido fuera a matarla a escobazos.

-Buena suerte, vas a necesitarla, _blondie_ –dijo Eric sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No tanto como tú –le espetó Taylor apretándole la mano como si se la fuera a reventar.

Después de haberse 'estrechado' la mano, ambos capitanes volvieron a sus respectivos equipos para dar comienzo al partido.

-¡COMENZÓ EL PARTIDO! –anunció Rocky gritando.

La quaffle fue lanzada hacia el cielo y fue hábilmente acaparada por Kira; ésta le dio un pase a Dana mientras ella trataba de esquivar una bludger que le había lanzado Cole. Dana había avanzado hasta un poco más de la mitad de la cancha para darle un pase a Jen, que estaba más cerca de la portería de Gryffindor. Ésta última se acercó con rapidez con la escoba hacia la portería y logró batir a Carter, logrando el primer gol para Ravenclaw.

-¡GOOOOOLAAAAAAZZZZOOOOO! ¡Scotts para Ravenclaw! 10-0 a favor de las aguilas –celebraba Rocky.

Carter agarró la quaffle y se la lanzó a Tommy quién la atajó limpiamente. Luego debió pasársela a Wes por que por poco le golpea una bludger en la cara, cortesía de Zhane. Wes iba rápidamente hacía la portería de Ravenclaw claramente a anotar un gol para Gryffindor, pero falló en su intento por que Jen se la quitó antes de que pudiera llegar a la zona de defensa de Ravenclaw, Jen logró avanzar un poco más allá de la portería, pero tuvo que darle un pase a Dana, antes de que Eric le quitara la quaffle. Dana le dio un pase a Kira y ella iba por el segundo gol, pero por desgracia, una bludger le impidió ver bien para anotar correctamente. Carter atajó de nuevo la quaffle y se la tiró a Eric que iba como una flecha hacia el arco de Taylor, en intenciones claras de anotar. De poco le había servido la bludger que le lanzó T.J., por que pudo esquivarla perfectamente. Eric se acercó peligrosa y rápidamente hacia el arco contrario y lanzó la quaffle antes de que Taylor pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Gol de Gryffindor! ¡Myers logró la igualdad para los leones! 10-10 –comentaba Rocky.

-Te lo dije _blondie_ pero tú no me quisiste hacer caso –dijo Eric burlón.

-Cállate y sigue jugando –le gritó Taylor desafiante.

Entretanto, Sky estaba con los cinco sentidos enfocados en la búsqueda de la snitch, iba buscando en todos los sectores posibles para encontrar la snitch antes de que fuera tarde. Cuando logró divisarla, casi le llegó una bludger que le había enviado Leo. Ashley estaba un poco más lejos del arco de Gryffindor, el lugar en donde Sky había visto la snitch.

Taylor en cambio tenía la quaffle en sus manos y pensó que lo mejor era pasarle la quaffle a Dana que era la que estaba más lejos de la portería de Ravenclaw y, lógicamente, estaba más cerca de la portería contraria. Dana agarró la quaffle como pudo e iba avanzando sin problemas, pero le volvió dar un pase a Jen antes de que Tommy Oliver intentara quitársela. Jen pudo pasar por buena parte de la cancha pero tuvo que soltar la quaffle antes de que una bludger le diera de lleno en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. En ese momento Kira tomó rápidamente la quaffle y le dio un pase a Dana, que aprovechó el momento preciso en el que no habían muchos jugadores de Gryffindor en el área de defensa para colarse y batir por segunda vez la portería.

-¡GOOOLLL! ¡Mitchell logra la ventaja para Ravenclaw! 20-10 –volvió a celebrar Rocky.

_Una hora después..._

Con el pasar del partido se reafirmaba una vez más que Ravenclaw iba dominando el partido y que deportivamente, era mucho más que la débil escuadra leonina. En el transcurso de una hora, Ravenclaw llevaba 220 puntos contra unos míseros 80 puntos de Gryffindor, lo que reafirmaba que Taylor estaba haciendo las cosas mucho mejor de lo que ella creía. Al parecer el plan que había ideado, es decir, proponer un juego más ofensivo que defensivo le estaba dando los resultados que ella quería. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que Sky agarrara luego la snitch para finalizar el partido y llevarse la copa. Pero había un pequeño detalle que ella había pasado por alto y que le pondría la condena final al partido y que no tardaría en llegar: _el desagradable factor llamado Eric Myers._

Para resumir un poco de horroroso final de lo que había sido un gran partido para las aguilas, se podría resumir que Sky había divisado otra vez la snitch en el área de defensa gryffindoriana y eso significaba que iba a tener que pasar no sólo a las bludgers, sino que también tendría que andarse con cuidado con los bateadores y un _cazador en especial_, si es que no quería terminar como la buscadora del equipo de Slytherin, Vida Rocca, que terminó con un golpe de una bludger en la cara y cayéndose de su escoba a una altura no menor de 15 metros. Pero volviendo a nuestro tema, nuestro buscador iba raudo a buscar la snitch y la habría agarrado sin problemas, de no ser por que Eric trató de tirarlo de la escoba mientras madame Hooch estaba mirando hacia otro lado, facilitándole las cosas a Ashley Hammond, la buscadora de Gryffindor, para que agarrara la snitch y dar por finalizado el partido con el vergonzoso resultado: 220 para Ravenclaw y 230 para Gryffindor.

El equipo de Gryffindor había bajado a tierra firme para abrazarse unos con otros. Todos estaban llorando de felicidad demostrando la poca vergüenza que sentían. En cambio, las reacciones del equipo de Ravenclaw iban de la ira pura como en el caso de Taylor, T.J., y Jen, la incredulidad en el caso de Dana y Zhane, la pena como Kira y la decepción total en el caso de Sky. Pero de una cosa estaban todos seguros, el próximo año, el año del Interescolar Mágico de Quidditch Europeo que se organizaría en Hogwarts, se encargarían como primer objetivo, eliminar a los gryffindors del equipo de representaría a Hogwarts a cómo de lugar, por que como bien se dice, la venganza es un plato que sabe mejor frío. Y el equipo de Ravenclaw sabía que por lo menos, el equipo de Slytherin estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos con tal de eliminar a los gryffindors.

_Fin del Flashback._

-Fue tan humillante perder por miserables diez puntos y todo por culpa del tramposo de Eric –dijo Kira enfadada.

-Y lo que es peor, nosotros éramos mucho mejores deportivamente que ellos –criticó Jen- teníamos dominado el partido con una diferencia de ciento cuarenta puntos... ¡CIENTO CUARENTA PUNTOS! –gritó furiosa para luego agregar un poco más calmada- ¡Cuanta razón tenía Dana cuando dijo que nadie sabía para quien trabajaba!.

-Es por eso que este año me voy a concentrar en eliminar al equipo de Gryffindor del Interescolar, especialmente al idiota de Eric –dijo Taylor decidida- el resto no me importa aunque dudo que puedan clasificar.

-Menos mal que se caracterizaban por su temple, valentía y caballerosidad –objetó Jen sarcásticamente- Bueno, hay que ser muy valiente para tratar de tirar de la escoba a un buscador mientras todo el colegio te está mirando.

-A mí todavía me da rabia cuando me acuerdo de la cara que puso Sky después del partido, se deprimió tanto... ¡Y no fue su culpa! –agregó Kira más enojada.

-Bien, si de algo les sirve de consuelo, Dana me trajo noticias frescas del equipo de Slytherin, al parecer estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos a sacar a los gryffindors, y si lo ven desde un punto de vista lógico, también les conviene –contó Jen.

-¿Y cómo sabe ella eso? –preguntó Taylor escéptica.

-Su hermano Ryan es el capitán de Slytherin ¿lo recuerdas Taylor? –respondió Jen irritada.

-Ahora sí, es sólo que lo había olvidado –admitió Taylor.

-Y parece que es cierto –dijo Kira agregando más datos- El otro día me encontré con Zhane en el Cabeza de Puerco y me dijo que su novia Karone le había dicho que nos ayudarían sólo por que les conviene.

-Y Karone Vulcan juega como cazadora en el equipo de Slytherin –agregó Jen.

Eso es todo... espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera ya que como me lo pidieron, aquí tienen un capítulo 100 de rangers, pero con la esencia de algo tan 'Harry Potter' como el quidditch. Como siempre, espero que me dejen reviews y gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leer esta loca idea que salió de mi cabeza. Cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida. Nos vemos pronto. Bye ).


	4. El primer día con nuevos alumnos

**Capítulo 3: El primer día con nuevos alumnos**

**Capítulo 3: **El primer día con nuevos alumnos

**Resumen:** Aquí partimos con el primer día de clases...

**Nota de la autora: **Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **_Luthiem Vardamir_** por todos los reviews que me deja... ¡Muchas gracias!. Desde luego también les doy las gracias a quienes me leen anónimamente

_Dos semanas después del capítulo anterior…_

Eran las 10:45 cuando Taylor llegó hasta el andén 9 ¾ para tomar el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. Ella había llegado junto con Kira. Estaban felizmente conversando sobre quidditch, pero la felicidad se les esfumó en cuanto Taylor vio a Eric Myers entrar al andén.

Taylor volvió a mirar a Kira y ella sonrió maliciosamente. Taylor comprendió el mensaje y solo atinó a agarrar bien el carrito en el que llevaba sus cosas con la firme intención de atropellar a Eric por detrás. Pero la idea no les resultó: Taylor chocó por otro lado y se dio vuelta, cayéndose ella misma y esparciendo sus cosas por todos lados. Kira también se cayó de bruces, en efecto dominó. Eric no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que Taylor trató de hacer y mucho menos en burlarse de ella.

-Fíjate por donde vas Earhardt –dijo Eric en tono de burla.

-Y tú quítate de la pasada… ¿No te das cuenta de que estorbas? –replicó Taylor en tono furioso.

Eric siguió riéndose de Taylor con sus amigos mientras entraba a la estación de trenes y no le prestó más atención. Taylor a su vez estaba tratando de pararse y de ayudar a Kira a ponerse de pie mientras una chica delgada y de pelo rojo corto la ayudaba a recoger las cosas que dejó tiradas en el piso con la caída.

-Grandísimo idiota, menos mal que era un caballero –comentó la pelirroja mientras le pasaba las cosas que tenía en las manos a Taylor.

-Gracias. No te preocupes, ése no tiene remedio –dijo Taylor y luego miró a la chica pelirroja con atención- Nunca te había visto por estos lados… ¿Eres nueva? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado… sí, soy nueva y estoy acá por que me gané una beca para estudiar aquí –respondió la chica- Por cierto, me llamo Hayley Johnson, mucho gusto. Y ustedes son…

-¡Ah! Yo soy Taylor Earhardt –se presentó Taylor para luego presentar a su amiga- y ella es mi amiga Kira Ford. El gusto es de nosotras.

-Y gracias por ayudarnos –dijo Kira.

Diciendo eso, las chicas se alejaron cuchicheando y riéndose hasta llegar al andén con sus carritos para llegar hasta en donde estaban las otras chicas con las que se juntaban: Victoria "Tori" Hanson, Alyssa "Lyssa" Enrile, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Dana "Day" Mitchell y Jennifer "Jen" Scotts, las que estaban hablando animadamente cosas de chicas. Ellas eran un grupo muy unido y cada una tenía una característica especial que la diferenciaba del resto. Por ejemplo, Taylor era la deportista y muchas veces la líder del grupo, Kira era la artista soñadora, Syd era la divertida del grupo, Jen era la chica inteligente del grupo y la que siempre se sacaba buenas notas en clases, Tori era la chica sensible, alegre y comprensiva, Day era típica chica linda que llamaba la atención de los chicos y Alyssa era la chica tranquila y quitada de bulla.

-Hola chicas –las saludó Kira.

-¿Llegaron bien? No traen muy buena cara –observó Tori.

-En realidad no –dijo Taylor un poco irritada- es por culpa de Myers.

-Hicimos el ridículo delante de él –agregó Kira.

-Hace un rato pasó él con su amigo Wes… al parecer iban burlándose de Taylor –replicó Syd.

-No me esperaba otra cosa –respondió Taylor.

-Chicas… ¿Por qué no mejor subimos al tren? Tengo que contarles algunos chismes del equipo de Gryffindor –propuso Jen.

A la sola mención de la palabra "chisme" las chicas se apresuraron para dejar los carros con las cosas en donde correspondían para entrar al tren y encontrar un compartimiento lo suficientemente grande como para que todas entraran y se pusieran cómodas para oír lo que la chica les quería decir.

-¿Ustedes conocen a Jason, verdad? –preguntó la morena. Jason era el hermano gemelo de la chica.

-Si –dijeron todas.

-Bueno, Jason es amigo de Tommy Oliver, y este le dijo a mi hermano que había dejado el equipo junto con Ashley y Cole.

-¿Y como sabes eso? –preguntó Taylor.

-Kimberly, la novia de Jason, me lo contó. Y me hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie. Ni siquiera a ustedes –respondió Jen.

-No importa. Analicemos la situación desde el punto de vista deportivo –ofreció Kira- ¿le importa a alguien que Ashley Hammond haya dejado su equipo?

-La verdad es que no –respondió Syd- Sky siempre dice que si bien ella no es mala buscadora, tampoco es la gran cosa. ¿Y quién la va a reemplazar?

-Al parecer, y según lo que oí de la boca de Rocky, la reemplazaría Jack Landors –contestó Kira.

-¿Jack Landors? ¿Quién es ése? ¿lo conozco? –empezó a preguntar Tori.

-Al parecer es un tipo que había tratado de entrar al equipo de su casa mucho antes. –se encargó de responder Syd.

-¿Lo conoces? –quiso saber Taylor

-Un poco. Pero Sky lo conoce mejor. Así que si quieres saber más de Landors, tendrías que preguntarle a Sky –contestó Syd.

-Ahora ¿le importa a alguien si Cole Evans dejó de ser bateador del equipo de Gryffindor? –preguntó Dana.

-¡A mí! –saltó Alyssa.

El haber dicho esa pequeña frase que salió de la boca de la chica, ésta no se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las últimas tres letras… sonrisas maliciosas y preguntas estúpidas empezaron a brotar en el compartimiento.

-Oye Lyssa, sin ánimos de ser invasivas contigo ¿Por qué te importa tanto que Cole Evans se vaya de su equipo? –cuestionó Kira sonriendo- ¿O es que acaso te gusta?

-NO –trató de negarlo Alyssa poniéndose un poco nerviosa y sonrojándose un poco- no me gusta…

-Esto se parece como la vez cuando a Kendrix Morgan se le salió que le gustaba Leo Corbett –dijo Dana riéndose.

-Podrías intentarlo Lyssa –le aconsejó Taylor- si quieres podríamos ayudarte con Evans…

-Y creemos que tú y él podrían hacer una bonita pareja –le aseguró Jen.

-Qué bochorno –se quejó Alyssa- Y todo por culpa mía.

-Nada de bochornos. Evans es uno de los poco gryffindors que nos ce bien. Y tú tienes derecho a tener un novio –la contradijo Tori.

-Como nuestra amiga se está poniendo nerviosa y lo último que queremos es una pelea por una tontería, propongo que nos pongamos a analizar la salida más importante, la de Tommy Oliver –cambió el tema Kira.

-Pero antes de eso, ¿quién va a reemplazar a Cole? –inquirió Syd, ganándose una mirada asesina de Lyssa.

-Según lo que he sabido, creo que sería Hunter Bradley.–contó Tori- lo supe por Cam.

-Bradley no asusta a nadie –comentó Taylor- no es tam bueno bateando bludgers como Cole o Leo. En cuanto a Tommy, me interesa saber quién va a tomar su lugar.

-A mi tambien me importa, por que como Tommy solía marcarme en los partidos, sea quien sea que lo reemplace me va a seguir marcando –opinó Kira.

-Es Trent Fernández –les aclaró Jen- Kimmie me lo dijo pero yo no lo conozco lo suficiente como para decir algo acerca de él.

-Entonces, cuando lleguemos al colegio, tendremos como misión averiguar quien es el famoso Trent –dijo Taylor.

_Continuará..._


End file.
